


More Chats (Pt.20)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [20]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex is drunk again, idk what im doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.20)

[little grey]: gsuy maggie sis uvery pretty

[little grey]: MAGGUE

[detectivedimples]: what?

[little grey]: i wnat diorty thngsi to happen with ydou

[sunnyD]: ALEX GROUP CHAT

[little grey]: shuy up you fuckin lil  shioryt girl

[pinkie]: alex y do u drink

[little grey]: bc maggie lef tme

[pinkie]: W H A T

[sunnyD]: THE

[faxingjax]: FRICK

[detectivedimples]: NO I DIDNT ALEX WHAT

[little grey]: yoy didnt?

[detectivedimples]: never babe

[little grey]: i dneed a nap

[detectivedimples]: ok take a nap sweet girl

[pinkie]: not to be dramatic maggie but i almost kicked your ass

[faxingjax]: me too

[bispy]: me too

[goodone]: me too

[sunnyD]: same

[detectivedimples]: YOU THIN ID LEAVE ALEX? IF ANYTHING SHED LEAVE ME SHES AMAZING AND SMART AND BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE HER

[detectivedimples]: TRINI YOU KNOW HOW I SAID THAT BIG LIST OF THINGS ID NEVER DO?

[sunnyD]: yeah

[detectivedimples]: ID DO THEM ALL FOR HER

-QUIT MY JOB

-SHOOT MY FOOT OFF

-BACKFLIP INTO A PIT OF WASPS

-HAVE KIDS

[pinkie]: :>

[sunyD]: oof but you hate kids

[detectivedimples]: ID DO IT WITH HER SHES THE ONLY WOMEN TO ACTUALLY MAYBE LOVE THEM

[bispy]: im goin to bed b4 i have a heart attack

[goodone]: me too ;)

[pinkie]: trini come over

[sinnyD]: ok!!

[sinnyD]: luv u mag probs owont b answerin ;]

* * *

[little grey]: maggie somebody should put a ring on u

[sunnyD]: uh u did

 


End file.
